


【柱斑】恋爱季节

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 我从不知道，遇见你，竟是如此妙不可言的一件事。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 2





	1. 春之日

**Author's Note:**

> 我从不知道，遇见你，竟是如此妙不可言的一件事。 

（1）   
妖之国的春日祭，历来是世界各地的游客们趋之若鹜的祭祀活动。相传这一天，妖之国的守护神妖神大人会挑选两位有缘人赠予代表爱情的桃花。这两位有幸获赠桃花的人将会成就一段命中注定的爱恋。   
当然，这只是传说而已。从未有人见过这位妖神大人的真面目，也从未有人获赠过这朵代表爱情的桃花。   
“所以柱间，别想着找到那位不存在的妖神，活动结束就立马回来知道吗？”大名府内，千手佛间在孩子临行前如此告诫。   
他与他的相遇，发生在这桃花流水的春日祭。桃之夭夭，灼灼其华，戴着白狐面具的男孩翩翩而立，手腕间桃香萦绕。隐在面具下的明眸澄澈如水，亮似星辰。许多年以后，当他与他共住的居所已经开满三千桃花，柱间想起他与斑于万家灯火中的初次相遇，不得不再次感叹，斑的出现，真是上天给予他最大的启示。   
彼时，柱间六岁，出生在忍者世家千手一族，因年纪太小还未能够上战场，时刻跟在父亲佛间身边修习忍术，以望早日成为千手家的重要战力。那时候，千手佛间正因任务逗留在妖之国大名府，随行的柱间也就一并留在了妖之国。   
与时时跟在委托人身边的父亲不同，还未成为正式忍者的柱间自由度是很大的。每天只要忍术修习在父亲满意的眼光下结束，柱间就可以自由地离开大名府，出现在妖之国的随意一个角落，例如期待已久的春日祭。   
妖之国毗邻千手一族的大本营。国土面积小得可怜，只有五座城池，国民爱好和平不擅战斗。在这个战乱的年代，随时都可能面临着被隔壁火之国吞并的命运。   
尽管如此，因着妖神的传说，妖之国的春日祭每年还是吸引着世界各地游客的到来。情侣想要获得妖神的祝福，单身汉想要收获命中注定的爱情。而今年的春日祭，千手佛间则担任着妖之国大名护卫的角色。   
人如其名，森之千手是起源于森林的家族，妖之国却并非妖物纵横的国家。事实上，妖之国并无妖物，国民更是一等一的好公民，称之为妖之国，纯粹是为了让守护神的传说更加真实从而避免大国的觊觎罢了。   
父亲告诉柱间，像妖之国这样的边沿小国，总有一天会灭亡在火之国此等大国的铁骑之下。在这乱世中，想要存活，就必须要让自己强大起来。   
柱间只有六岁，政治的东西他不懂。即便在同龄人之中已算忍术小有成就，但六岁的孩子，尤其是被保护在大人羽翼之下的孩子，还是该吃吃，该喝喝，该玩玩，该溜达的时候就溜达。   
所以柱间跑去看了期待已久的春日祭。   
父亲的告诫，被好奇心重的柱间当成了耳边风。他也没有欲望想要找到妖神获得那代表爱情劳什子的桃花，他想要的，仅仅是玩，如此而已。   
要说妖之国春日祭最大的特色，就是参加祭祀的每一个游客都需要戴上一副妖怪的面具，以示对妖神大人的尊敬。当晚，还有一项抢夺旗帜的比赛，但仅限情侣参加，据说胜利的情侣，可以获得妖神大人的祝福，百年好合，一生一世永不分离。   
妖之国的传统，六岁的柱间是不知的。是以参加春日祭，他也不知打扮打扮，换一套好看的衣服，好吸引可能遇见的心仪对象，仍是平日里族内那套老土的白色布罩衫，更不知配一副好的面具，于是他就理所当然地被挡在了活动场地的门外。   
“不戴面具就是不尊重妖神大人，不尊重妖神的人，一辈子都追不到心仪，只能当一辈子的单身狗。”这是试图偷偷进入的柱间被维持秩序的工作人员拎起后领丢出去时的原话。   
若是一个单身的成年男子，听见这话，估计会吓得惊慌失措。当一辈子的单身狗，与自己的左手右手为伴，这事实在是太可怕了。但柱间不慌，不紧不慢地站起身来，拍了拍身上沾满的尘土，沉着镇定地反驳：“我才不怕当单身狗呢！”   
工作人员点点头道：“想不到还是个有骨气的。虽然年纪尚小，将来必成大器。这样吧，我给你指一条明路，往右走大概五百米的那棵桃树下，常有摆卖面具的老头。虽然现在时间已晚，你去那里碰碰运气，说不定还能找到。”   
这着实是误会。柱间敢于说这么一出不畏强权的话来，是因他年纪尚小，不懂“单身狗”此等风月字眼的含义。若是再大个一两岁，指不定还会吓成什么模样。   
有时候，命运巧就巧在此处。恰逢柱间因不知习俗而忘记戴上面具，恰逢又因他忘戴面具而被丢出门外，又恰逢他因不知“单身狗”为何意而幸得工作人员的指路来到桃树下遇见传说中的妖神，得到妖神赠送的代表爱情的桃花。   
不早不晚，一切都是刚刚好。   
  
（2）  
春夜幽暗，围墙内的祭祀人声鼎沸，围墙外的街道寂静无声。柱间提着一盏桃花形状的灯笼走在路上，星星烛火幽幽地燃烧，似一朵娇艳的桃花盛放在浓浓夜色中。他抬头举目， 围墙内高耸的桃树连成一片，灼灼桃花汇成一方璀璨的红霞。微风拂过，桃花摇曳不止，吹落到他的头发上。   
妖之国盛产桃树桃花与桃子，不仅大名喜欢，住在这片土地上的国民也喜欢。柱间初到妖之国，就见城池内大大小小的街道种满了漫漫桃树。适逢桃花当季，几乎整个妖之国都被笼在一片殷红的花海内。往街道走上一圈回到大名府，没有一次不是身上落满了红色的花瓣。   
单是从会场门口走到桃树下的这五百米，柱间的头发上已经沾满了桃花。他不得不感叹，妖之国的人民，对这桃花实在是偏爱。   
桃树下唯一个戴面具的老头，一身火红的衣服，妖艳得很。桧木质的面具制成狐狸状，涂抹一层白色的颜料，遮住除嘴以外的面容。老头瘫坐在桃树下，正不修边幅地啃着一个桃子，瞥见柱间的到来，手中剩下的桃核往天上随意一扔，刚好落到柱间的脚下。   
柱间皱了皱眉，没说什么，不动声色地放下灯笼，拱手行礼：“请问老爷爷这里有面具卖么？”   
柱间的礼数学自大名府上的管家，虽不能说如贵族一样周全，但糊弄糊弄普通人还是可以的。俗话说，伸手不打笑脸人。他琢磨，甭管这老头有没有卖面具。有固然最好，若没有，只要他有礼貌一些，说不定这老头大发慈悲会把脸上的面具借他一用。   
老头一边捋起衣袖慢悠悠地擦着手，一边高深莫测道：“别叫我老爷爷。老夫行不改名坐不改姓，远近驰名的妖神九喇嘛是也。你就叫我一声九喇嘛大人吧。”   
柱间板着脸神色难辨地望着那老头，表示不相信。   
老头突然怒从心中起，气得直跺脚：“果然是阿修罗的转世，跟他本人一样笨！”   
暴怒的面容隐在面具下，但不难猜测老头此刻必然是横眉竖目的。如此一来，柱间更加不相信了。   
老头自顾自地生着气，又自顾自地捋顺自己的胸膛深呼吸，自顾自地从衣袖里掏出一卷书翻了翻又放回去，清了清喉咙道：“老夫看你骨骼精奇，是练武的好奇才。九喇嘛大人我本意收你为徒，倾尽一生所学。奈何人间之事我们神界不便插手，但你我相遇总算缘分一场。老夫就赠你白狐面具和桃花手串，你凭着这两样信物在这场祭祀中，若看见跟你一样戴着白狐面具和桃花手串的人。他就是你命中注定之人。”   
这什么跟什么啊？柱间终于肯定，这是一个疯老头。他正思忖着如何不得罪这疯老头又不动声色地退回会场看看还有没有其他办法搞到面具，只见老头突然打了个响指。熊熊的烈火咻地一声席卷全身照亮了整棵桃树，边上明亮的火舌更是卷上掉落的桃花灼烧成一缕青烟。柱间差点没反应过来，惊惶地看着，混沌的脑袋里努力搜索着学过的水遁结印。谁知不到半秒，这被火焰包围的老头就莫名其妙地凭空消失了。   
奇了怪了！难不成还真是妖神？柱间犹豫着上前一步，只见桃树下仍是芳草如茵，生意盎然，毫无半点灼烧的痕迹。草丛上，正是老头方才所戴的白狐面具。柱间把面具捡起扣在自己的脸上，不大不小刚刚好。面具下还有一圈桃花手串，他想了想，最终还是捡起来，套在自己的手腕上。   
送他的东西么，不拿白不拿。   
重新提起桃花灯正准备转身离去，忽见不远处的草丛中似乎藏着什么东西。柱间快步向前，提灯的手往物什之处挪移。幽幽烛光下，一本蓝皮薄书静静地躺在草丛中。   
他左看看，右看看，确定周围并没有前来寻找的失主，才小心地把书籍拿起晃了晃，扬去书皮上的尘土，定睛一看。   
《羽衣的忽悠大法一百零八式》。他翻开一看，只见第一页就是方才老头所说的第一句话，用毛笔在底下重重地划了好几道：“骨骼精奇，是练武的好奇才。”   
正疑惑，前方草丛窸窸窣窣地晃动。柱间脚下的草根兀地拨开，一只巴掌大的橙色狐狸一跃而出，轻盈地落在柱间的脚下。毛绒绒的脑袋，油亮亮的皮毛，身后九条尾巴颇有气势地飞舞在空中曳曳生风。   
柱间愣了，狐狸也愣了。一人一狐大眼瞪小眼地对视良久，最后还是柱间率先打破这个僵局。   
他东摸摸，西摸摸，终于从怀里摸出一个小小的布包。打开，拈出里面喂大名府中的狗剩下的香肠小心翼翼地比在狐狸的面前引诱：“小狐狸乖，到我这里来，这里有好吃的。”   
狐狸身上滑溜溜的绒毛瞬间炸开，跳了起来。柱间听见方才怪老头的声音杀气腾腾道：“老夫是大名鼎鼎的九尾妖狐，你竟然用这种喂狗的东西来喂我？最起码也要一百个豆皮寿司！！！！”   
巴掌大的动物，即便露出一副凶神恶煞的模样，在人的眼里也是一只新奇可爱的萌物。柱间目不转睛地望着这只龇牙咧嘴发飙的狐狸，奋力跳起也不及自己的膝盖之高。他蹲了下来，笑眯眯地把香肠放在地上，想要摸一摸狐狸那毛绒绒的脑袋。   
滑溜溜油亮亮的，摸起来手感一定很好。谁知道手掌刚触上，狐狸蓦地咬了他一口，趁他愣神之时抬起爪子一把抢过手中的书籍，咻地一声便消失在草丛中了。   
今天是个好日子。柱间摸着留了一排牙印的手指，乐呵呵地想，竟然遇见会说话的狐狸，说不定还会遇见更好的事情。   
  
（3）   
戴上白狐面具，守门人果然放行。柱间提着桃花灯，大摇大摆地穿过木栅栏。未几，扭过头去对方才丢他的守门人做了一个巨丑的鬼脸，又乐呵呵地走了。   
明月当空，星辰璀璨。举目之处全是望不尽的桃树。灼灼桃花发着光，一里接着一里，照亮整个夜空，似是元宵节时布满天幕的天灯。   
仔细一看，原是桃枝上挂满了形似桃花的小小灯笼，摇摇曳曳，掷下一地花状的浅影，覆在同样落了一地的红色花毯上，交相辉映。   
桃树底下是各色小摊，一左一右连成两排，中间有通道可供游客行走。柱间发现，无论是摊主还是游客，大人还是小孩，情侣还是单身，无一不是脸扣一个妖怪形状的面具。   
看来这里的人真的很尊敬那个妖神大人。若是给他们知道，所谓妖神不过是一只爱忽悠人的小狐狸，不知道会怎么想。   
他扭头四处看。人们戴的面具各式，有狰狞的鬼煞，牛头马面，单眼怪等等，就是没有跟他一样的白狐面具。那只狐狸所说的命中注定的人，大概也是忽悠他的。   
柱间也不在意。他到这里，本意是玩，从没想过找那劳什子的命定之人。如此宽了心，提灯的手往右摆，正准备往摊子上走，大玩特玩。   
忽闻一声清脆的呼唤从身旁传来，他循声望去，只见花海下立着一个同戴白狐面具的男孩。一身深蓝色的短浴衣，脚着木屐，踩在铺满花瓣的地面上，露出白白嫩嫩的小手和脚丫子。背景是璀璨星空，茫茫花海，灯火点点模糊成光晕，与戴面具的男孩融成一副美好的画面。   
男孩一张一合的嘴里似乎说着什么，但柱间什么都听不见，只是傻愣地站着，脑中慢了不止一拍半拍。直至男孩小小的红唇微微撅起，五指在他的面前晃了晃，他才后知后觉地反应过来：“你说什么？”   
“我说。”男孩张嘴，声音如山涧汩汩的流水，婉转清澈，“你能不能跟我组队，假装情侣，参加那个比赛？”   
柱间的一颗心在男孩好听的声音下不自觉地化成了一滩水，也没听清楚男孩说的什么，就傻乎乎地点头：“好啊。”   
男孩似在疑惑，露在面具下的樱桃小嘴抿了抿，不放心地一问：“你知不知道我在说什么？”   
又是这把好听的声音，绵绵地萦绕在他的耳边，听得他的一片春心荡漾在其中，再次傻乎乎地点头：“知道啊。”   
片刻，好听的声音再度响起：“你是不是傻？”   
他点头：“是啊。”   
男孩似乎没辙，无奈地掩面，嘟哝了几句“怎么只有一个傻子”，又伸出双手抵在他的肩膀上，一脸凝重地与他对视：“听着，我希望你能跟我假装情侣，赢得那个比赛。本来我一个人也可以的，只是我没想到那个比赛只能情侣参加，还是只能戴同款面具的情侣。我找遍了全场，才找到你戴了跟我一样的白狐面具。所以麻烦你跟我一起参加比赛，听明白了吗？”   
一字一句落在柱间的耳里，如一江春水流入他的心房，搅得他更加地春心荡漾。他沉浸在这比百灵鸟的歌声还好听的声音里，明明每个字都听得懂，组合起来却不明其意，循例地傻乎乎点头：“明白。”   
“我觉得你没听明白。”男孩板正他的脸，脸色更加地凝重，“告诉我，我刚才说的什么？”   
鼻尖下传来阵阵花香。柱间移目，发现男孩的手腕上是跟他一样的桃花手串，红中带白，与普通的桃花不一样。又往前看，发现男孩面具下的眼睛睁得大大，墨黑的瞳孔中有点点灯光，澄澈如水，亮似星辰，与普通的男孩不一样。柱间化成水的一颗心简直融出泡泡了，他傻笑道：“你说，跟你做情侣，参加比赛。”   
“是假扮情侣，不是做情侣。”   
“好，假扮情侣，你说什么就是什么。”   
“你叫什么名字？”   
“柱间。”   
“好，柱间，我叫斑，记住了。等下别露馅。”  
  
（4）   
“你说，你们是情侣？”登记的工作人员握着小本子，眯着眼睛表示狐疑，“小鬼，你们家长呢？”   
“你不相信？”斑牵起柱间的手，包在掌心向工作人员示意，“我们确实是情侣，你们没规定多大的情侣吧？难道你看不起早恋？”   
“那倒不是。”工作人员又指了指柱间的布罩衫，“谁家女孩会穿成这样？你别告诉我，他是女扮男装？”   
斑瞪圆了眼睛望着工作人员：“他就是个男的，你看不起同性恋么？”   
工作人员沉默了。他们不知道，那面具下的表情可谓是风云变色了好几回。斑看他迟迟不表态，咬咬牙，像是下了非常重大的决心，猝然捧起柱间的脸，闭上眼睛吻了下去。一瞬间过后，对目瞪口呆的工作人员道：“这下你相信了吧？我们就是情侣。”   
工作人员张大的嘴里可以塞进两个鸡蛋了。愣了许久，才手忙脚乱地从袋子里拿出两个号码牌递给他们，伸出了大拇指：“人才，委实是人才。年纪这么小，真是造孽，不，勇敢，非常勇敢，叔叔佩服你们。”   
喧嚣人声里，斑拉着柱间的手腕往前走，另一只手不住地用力擦着嘴，仿佛要把唇上那两层薄薄的皮肤擦掉似的，还不时“呸”两声。   
柱间任由斑拉着，全程沉醉在斑那突如其来的吻中，就连桃花灯忘了拿都不知道。回味着，软软的，甜甜的，明明没有吃糖，却比棉花糖还甜。贴紧他颈项的手腕上有淡淡桃花香，十指扒在他的脸颊上，也是软软的，嫩嫩的。他云里云雾地接受着这个吻，仅仅一瞬，只觉远远不够。   
尽管如此，但那一瞬，对于他来说，已是永恒。他年纪尚小，不知道心里那莫名涌出的愉悦感到底是为什么，也不知为何想要这样的吻更多，只能懵懵懂懂地认为，或许这就是传说中那被妖神的桃花绑上的缘分，或许这就是所谓的，上天给予的启示。   
人潮涌动，柱间反手牵起那只稍稍比他小点的手，趁着斑不满瞪他之前执意地握紧，十指紧扣，笑道：“你说要我跟你假扮情侣，情侣不是应该这样牵的吗？”   
“现在又没有……”   
“我们的胸前挂着号码牌。”柱间打断斑的话，“要是被对手发现识破，找裁判告状，那你的心思不是前功尽弃？我是为你着想。”   
“……”   
看着斑紧咬着下唇，有冤说不出的吃瘪模样，柱间的嘴角溢出一丝笑意，拉着斑的手让他离自己近一些：“你别离我那么远。现在人多，要是我们走散了，你没了一起比赛的伙伴，就更加前功尽弃了。”   
斑咬牙指着他：“原来你是个天然黑！”   
  
（5）  
其实柱间是一个聪明的孩子。身为千手家少族长的长子，学习忍术几乎一点即通，更是目前为止唯一发现同时拥有水遁与土遁两种查克拉的血继限界，是森之千手百年不出的天才。   
用他父亲的话说就是，天才得就像是清一色笨蛋千手家的叛徒。   
后来，二儿子扉间出生，千手佛间就不再说柱间是叛徒这样的话了。因为扉间是千手家的第二个叛徒。不过，柱间是血统上的天才，扉间是智商上的天才。   
扉间没有血继限界，但头脑灵活，学忍术举一反三，更会发明创造新忍术。在智商上几乎碾压他的天才大哥乃至千手家所有人的好几条街。当然，这些都是黑科技创始人千手二当家以后的事情了。   
如今的扉间，不过是一个四岁的团子。尽管年纪如此之小，就已经开始展露智商上的天赋。每每柱间偷玩不用功，扉间总是第一时间识破他大哥的谎言，比父亲还快。   
千手佛间资质平平，但胜在生出了柱间跟扉间两个天才儿子。爱子心切，总是逢人就爱炫耀自己的儿子如何，自己如何会生儿子云云。千手的族人，尤其是已婚的男性族人，最头疼的就是听族长炫耀儿子了。   
柱间与扉间不同。扉间智商高，该聪明的地方就聪明。但柱间不一样，柱间喜欢假装笨蛋。用一句俗语说，就是扮猪吃老虎。看着别人陷入自己的圈套而不自知，总有一种莫名的成就感。   
现在就是如此，看着斑隐在面具下漂亮的眼睛充满了怒火，又不得不按捺下来，与他十指紧扣，离他更近，他就感到倍加愉悦。   
按往常别人的经验，斑应该继续保持吃瘪的模样，想怒又不敢怒，想谈又不能逃，乖乖走在他的身边被他如愿牵着才对。但他万万没想到，斑竟然把他拆穿了。   
斑仍被他牵着，但愤怒地指着他：“你其实一直都在假装？耍我很好玩是不是？”   
柱间失言，不知如何是好。被拆穿是头一回的事，他还没有扉间的智商能够立马想出一个让斑息怒的万全之策，一时无措，就惊惶地坐在了地上，把头埋进两膝之间。   
这还是柱间首次在大庭广众之下如此丢脸。后来的很多年，他都无比感谢当初灵机一动在斑的面前表演一回消沉，让他能够找到治斑的方法，百试百灵，从无失手。   
斑的手掌轻轻拍在柱间的肩膀上，慢慢地，一下又一下：“喂，你怎么了？”  
“你竟然说我耍你，我很伤心。”   
“好嘛，是我不对，我跟你道歉。你先起来，这样太丢人了。”   
“你竟然嫌我丢人，我真有那么丢人吗？”   
“好好好，你不丢人，我也让你牵，你先起来。”   
“你说的，不能食言的。”   
“不食言，你想怎么牵就怎么牵。”   
“斑。原来你这么的温柔。”柱间傻笑着站起，搂上斑的腰，不顾斑的挣扎把脸埋在了他的肩窝上乱蹭，惹得斑红了耳根哇哇乱叫。   
“你给我放开！放开！！！”   
这是柱间后来染上消沉癖的原因，也是他脸皮日益增厚的起源。 

（6）   
妖之国春日祭的比赛分两个环节。首个环节是逛遍十五个小摊玩游戏消费，得到摊主的认同后，摊主就会在参赛者的本子上画上一个特有的图案。意为同甘。   
第二个环节是所有集齐图案的情侣站在同一起跑线上，两人的双手由一根红绳绑在一起，最快抢到终点上旗帜的情侣即可得到胜利。意为共苦。   
据说，只有能够同甘共苦的情侣，才能相互扶持着一路走下去。这就是守护爱情的妖神大人告诫情侣们的真谛。   
“重来！再给我一个！”   
纸网捞金鱼的摊子里，戴着白狐面具的蓝衣男孩蹲在水缸边，气愤地撸起衣袖，把戳破的第十个纸网丢至一边，摩拳擦掌地大喊：“老板，再给我一个！”   
同戴白狐面具的白衣男孩拿着一根糖蜜桃从另一个摊子踱步而来，无奈地扯了扯蓝衣男孩的衣袖：“斑，最后一个图案我已经拿到了，我们走吧。”   
“不行！”蓝衣男孩甩开了白衣男孩的手，“这关乎尊严问题，我一定要捞到，这次一定成功！”   
白衣男孩叹了一口气，躬身蹲下，把糖蜜桃塞进蓝衣男孩的左手中，执起他握纸网的右手。   
柱间的胸膛贴紧斑的背部，嗓音沉沉的，落在斑的耳边，呼出的热气袅袅地喷在斑的脸颊上：“看好了，捞金鱼不能用蛮力，要用巧劲。”   
纸网浸入水中，柱间空出的右手悄悄结了一个水遁的印。水缸里的纸网微动，波浪翻涌，角落里一条红身黑尾的小金鱼竟然有目的性地朝纸网方向游去。待浮出水面时，纸网完好无缺，里面的金鱼也完好无缺。   
柱间得意地挑起了嘴角，炫耀似地轻笑：“怎样？”   
斑蓦地站起，紧闭的嘴唇微抿，语气冷冷的，眼眸暗沉得像是坠入了万丈深渊：“柱间，你刚才用了水遁。你是忍者，对不对？”   
捏在手中的纸网骤然破碎，金鱼重新掉进水缸中，溅湿了斑的脚踝。柱间默然片刻，挪移脚步，掏出口袋里的手帕小心翼翼地抹去斑脚踝上的水渍，嗓音淡淡，没有任何情绪：“你刚才，不也对那工作人员用了幻术？斑，难道我们是忍者，就不能交朋友了？”  
总有一刻，他们的身份会被揭穿。或许不顾一切地就地开战，或许两两生厌地掉头即走。柱间不过在赌，赌斑的恻隐之心，赌他们之间虚无缥缈的缘分。   
斑微微勾起嘴角，咬了一口柱间送的糖蜜桃，伸出手，温暖的掌心搭上他的手腕，将他拉起：“你说得对，我们是不是忍者，又有什么关系？”   
他知道，其实斑是一个温柔的人。这一次，他的赌赢了。   
互知身份的两个忍者孩子握手言和。在这没有忍者的国度，代表和平的春日祭上，柱间和斑相对而立，头顶桃花簌簌地飘落。他们戴着面具，彼此不知对方的模样与姓氏，却同时噙出一丝发自内心的的笑意：“我们做朋友，跟忍者无关。”   
第二轮的比赛，两人的手腕被白布绸绑在一起，只有两三尺的活动空间。示意开始的擂鼓响动如雷鸣大作，柱间和斑被埋在一群人高马大的男女中。人潮汹涌，差点被挤得摔倒在地。   
喝彩声此起彼伏。柱间的耳边隆隆地响，无法看见斑的身影，只能从右手被拉扯的力度中判断斑此刻必然是被挤得辛苦。对于六岁的孩子来说，大人的身高相当于一座座高耸入云的巍峨山峰。   
“斑。”柱间试图扒开无数林立的大腿，却一次次地失败，更是不知被谁推了一下，一不小心脸朝地摔了个狗吃屎。   
这是一个危险的信号。柱间已经能够预料得到明天千手家日报的头条一定是“少族长长子因醉心游园不甚摔倒被踩踏而死”这种坑爹新闻，而他千手家天才的名号一定毁于一旦了。   
身上并未传来想象中被踩踏的疼痛，柱间偷偷眯开一条眼缝，只见护在他身上的，是方才没能找到的斑。他连忙撑起身子站起来。身旁大人的脚猛地一踩，只闻噗的一声，那个斑竟然凭空消失了。   
是影分身！   
“柱间！”他听见跨不去的人墙那边斑的呼喊，“我们是忍者，不能栽在这里！为了忍者的荣耀，一定战斗到底！”   
脑袋嗡的一声被开窍，柱间双手快速结印，以同样高昂的豪言壮志大声回应那边给予他鼓励与力量的斑：“没错！为了忍者的荣耀，我们不能输。水遁，水阵壁！”   
凭空而出的高大水墙沿着柱间的身体冲散了周围的人群，顺着两人手腕之间的白绸护上深陷困境中的斑把两人团团围住。柱间伸出手，用一种稳定人心强而有力的语气道：“斑，我们一起，冲向终点。”   
小小的手放在了他的掌心上，他看见斑的嘴角微微勾起，浅浅一笑：“好，一起。”  
  
（7）   
柱间坐在高台上等待着春日祭最后的烟花汇演。茫茫夜幕无垠地笼罩着大地。身后是春日祭熙熙攘攘的游客，眼前是妖之国狭窄的版图，只有五座城池，眼力好的，还能看见远方森之千手的大本营。   
他坐在这个视野宽阔的地方，等待着一个人。   
“柱间。”   
他要等的那个人，终于出现了。他转过后去往下看，视线扫过蓝衣男孩手中装奖品的盒子，又回到男孩戴着白狐面具的脸上：“斑，要我拉你上来吗？”   
“不用，我是忍者。”意气风发的一声轻笑，男孩高高跃起，犹如一只翱翔天际的飞鸟。柱间身下的高台木板微微一沉，斑就着他的身旁坐下，望向远方天幕：“你挑了一个好地方。”   
“斑。”柱间偏过头，定定地望着斑的侧脸。白狐面具遮住了大半张脸，只能从空隙中依稀看见颧骨的轮廓，他轻声道，“我想看看你。”   
他早已把面具扣下，坦诚地露出了他的整张面容。他希望斑也如此，更重要的，他想看看今晚一同并肩作战的伙伴到底长什么样。或许日后，这张脸会成为他牵挂一生的上天的礼物。   
白狐面具慢慢地往下移，如峰的眉骨，明亮的眼眸，圆润的卧蚕，精致的鼻梁，到最后，红彤的嘴唇。   
一如他想象中的俊美，柱间不由自主地伸手触上那张白净的脸庞，喃喃道：“你果然长得很漂亮。”   
斑侧头躲过柱间的触碰，一对好看的眉毛微微蹙起：“柱间，我不是女孩子。”   
“你比女孩子还漂亮。”这是柱间的真心话。   
斑叹气：“我们是忍者，下次见面说不定就是战场了。我们不该把相貌露出来的。”   
“斑，你相信命运么？”   
远处桃花一浪接一浪地随风摆动，皎洁的月光，璀璨的星光，笼成一层轻纱铺在连绵不绝的红色花朵上。柱间的手停在离斑的脸颊差不多半尺的距离，指缝里渗出淡淡的月光。他把声音放得极轻：“我遇见了妖神大人。他赠我白狐面具和桃花手串。他告诉我，带着这两样东西，我会找到我命中注定的人。我觉得啊，斑就是上天给予我的启示。”   
“你看，你想要比赛的奖品，需要伙伴，找遍了全场才找到唯一的一个我。这难道不是缘分么？所以，我相信，即使以后我们相见，也一定不是相杀的结果。”   
“那……要赌一场吗？”斑从怀里摸出一瓶药丸，“这是我父亲研制的药，可以让人选择性地遗忘某段记忆，有效期十年。你说我们之间有缘分，那就把我们接下来的命运都交给那所谓的缘分。若真的有缘，即便我们已经忘记彼此。无论以后我们是哪种身份，缘分总会让我们再次坦诚相待，就如今晚一样。届时，药效一过，我们重新记起一切。就知道，我们之间，到底有没有缘分。”   
“你……愿意赌么？”夜空中炸开了一朵火树银花，映得斑白嫩的脸姹紫嫣红，像是涂抹了一层彩色的荧光画。烟花在头顶上噼噼啪啪地炸裂着，斑的嘴唇一张一合说着话，但柱间听不见他说着什么，只觉得那张小小的殷唇动得很可爱，那双澄澈的眼眸也很好看。   
那是夜空中最亮的星。   
不知缘由，他情不自禁地捧起斑的脸，吻了上去。   
“缘分会让我们重新相遇，也会让我得到你。”隐在响亮炸裂声中的这句小声的话，他知道斑不会听见。但听不见又有什么关系？缘分会把斑带回他的身边。  
  
（8）  
妖之国灭亡于一年后。在柱间七岁的那年，那片曾经邂逅过一位男孩的土地，已经尽数被烙上了属于火之国的符号。那一年的春日祭，成为了世界各地游客记忆里关于妖之国最后的绝唱。   
柱间听见这个消息时，与他的父亲一样，云淡风轻地叹息了一声“世事无常”，就再也没有更多关于那片土地的感慨。   
他不记得六岁那年，在那片土地上，万家灯火，桃花灼灼。曾经有一位戴着白狐面具的蓝衣男孩在他的面前亭亭而立，拨动他的心弦。   
春去春又来，几年过去，柱间十二岁，个子拔高了不少，忍术也有相当大的进步，是千手佛间引以为傲的长子。这一天，他来到南贺川边的草丛中，打算独自练习忍术。   
河边站着一个蓝衣少年，与他差不多大，拢起一手的石块正在打水漂。   
他不认识这个人，但觉得少年的背影很熟悉，似乎与记忆中某个没见过的身影重合在了一起，让他倍感亲切。他躲在草丛中观察了许久。这打水漂的蓝衣少年屡战屡败，从未能够成功地把石块投到对岸。   
敌友不明，本不该贸然现出自己的身影。但他按捺不住自己的手脚，几乎毫不犹豫地猛然跳出，拈起一块石头实实在在地打了一回漂亮的水漂。   
少年回头，白白净净的一张小脸，明亮如星辰的一双大大的眼睛，不满地看着他。他没见过这个人，但不知为何总觉得这张脸就应该戴上一张白狐面具，那双眼睛，隐在面具下，一定很好看。   
这真是一件奇怪的事情。他想。   
直觉告诉他，一定要跟这个少年做朋友。于是他大步往前，扯出一个友好的笑容，朝少年伸出了手：“你好，我叫柱间，我想跟你做朋友。”   
嘿，陌生人，你相信缘分吗？它告诉我，原来我等待你的出现，已经很久了。   
  
End.


	2. 秋之雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这场不停息的大雨之下，我似乎再次看见多年前那个失去的你。

楔子  
当秋风夹杂着萧瑟寒意席卷木叶的整片大地，皱卷的黄叶稀稀落落地离枝而飞，绵绵秋雨淅沥沥地浸湿农田，南贺川旁初代火影亲手种下的凤凰树最后一朵凤凰花凋零之时，便是木叶的秋季已经来临了。   
这是三代目火影猿飞日斩执政的期间，也是初代目火影千手柱间去世的第三十年。年轻的三代目站在火影办公室的窗边眺望远处黑云压顶的天空，陷入了沉思。   
这是雨季持续的第几天了？   
终结之谷下，一个白衣男子漫无目的地行走着。   
光滑垂至腰间的直长发，小麦色的皮肤略显苍白，印堂发黑透着死气。男子没有打伞，神情呆滞，盲头苍蝇一样地到处乱转，身上却没有沾上一滴水，只是无意识地不断重复着一句话：“我要找他，他还没死，我要找他……”   
湍急的瀑布飞流直下三千尺。男子的双脚淌过瀑布下的湖泊，穿过水帘后，身体变得半透明，竟然悄无声息地凭空消失了。   
不一会儿，瀑布处，男子又凭空出现，依然呢喃着同一句话：“我要找他……”   
不远处的天空，一道金光破云而出，直冲地面。光柱中心，一位手握黑色权杖的白袍仙人从天而降，缓缓落下，停在男子的面前。   
男子像是没看见一样，径直转身，被仙人的权杖拦了下来。   
“为什么不肯转世？阿修罗。”仙人严肃地问。   
男子并未回答仙人的话，转而问道：“你有没有看见他？我在找他。”   
“那么多年了，为何还要固守在此处？阿修罗，你是我选定的忍宗继承人，不该执念如此。”   
雨势渐强，像是印证了男子的心事一样愈加地凌厉地下。男子蹲下身来，如同一个迷路的孩子，抱紧膝盖把自己卷成一只受伤的幼兽，声音中带着隐忍的沙哑与颤抖：“我找了他很久，但到处都找不到。他没死，但我就是找不到他。”   
仙人神色难辨地望了许久，终是重重地叹了一口气：“从幼时起，你就喜欢缠着因陀罗。这段孽缘，即使转世，忘却前尘，也还是躲不过吗？唉，也罢……也罢……”   
“阿修罗，这股无法消散的执念，我助你成魅。”仙人催动着体内的查克拉，黑色权杖点上男子的眉心。一道金光过后，男子半透明的身体逐渐清晰，耷拉的眼皮慢慢地往下跌。  
“我送你到因陀罗的身边去。记住，阿修罗，你是一只因执念而生的魅，将会失去此生的所有记忆与力量。你只有一次可以启动力量的机会，当记忆恢复，心愿已了就是你形体消散之时。届时，可要放下牵挂乖乖地投胎转世。”   
十年生死两茫茫，不思量，自难忘。千里孤坟，无处话悲凉。纵使相逢应不识，尘满面，鬓如霜。  
  
（1）  
自进入秋季起， 天空就开始下起连绵不绝的雨，连带着神无毗桥也是湿淋淋的一片。转眼一个月过去，雨势仍未有过停息的趋势。南贺川旁当年初代火影种下的树木大片大片地落下叶子，粘在地上被行人踩得糊成一团，部分仍然留在树叉上的叶子被雨打湿，耷拉着脑袋顽强地坚守在最后一线。一阵大风吹过，这些仅存的叶子最终还是无奈地脱落，乘风归去上青天。   
满目的疮痍。   
这些，居住在神无毗桥底下地洞里的宇智波斑是不知的。如今，他只能靠着地底下空气的温度与湿度来判断外界四时之变化，岁月之流转。   
因为，他看不见。   
斑曾经有过那么一段独自行走于世间的日子。那已是一段模糊的记忆了。那段时间，他把柱间的细胞置于胸口的伤处，终日被反噬所折磨，迫不得已只能靠行走的舟车劳顿来掩饰力量被吞噬的苦果。他看过许多景色，也见识过各国的风土人情。年龄变了，相貌变了，心境变了，唯一不变的，是他的信念。多年来，从不动摇。   
他要为柱间创造一个美好的新世界。   
后来，一个烟雨蒙蒙的秋季，他被体内的木遁查克拉反复吞噬，疼得几乎死去时，对柱间的执念让他终于硬撑过来，开启了轮回眼。   
刚好是他与柱间最后一战的终结之谷，他倒在湖面上，费力抬起下巴，凝望头顶两两对立的巨大雕像。雨粉飘落在他染霜的华发上，他的视线移至柱间的雕像，拼尽全力撑起微微佝偻的身子，一步一踉跄地把自己拖向前方的雕像。   
还没验证石碑上的答案，他不能死。   
当他终于精疲力竭倒在柱间雕像的脚下时，他的轮回眼，开启了。他要的答案，也终于得到了。可这副老去的身躯，再也无法承受他改造世界的野心。   
那是不久前的事情。斑召唤出外道魔像，剜下自己的双目，安装在刚出生的漩涡一族的长门眼眶上。从此，他就开始了与黑暗为伴的生活。   
他也曾经回到木叶宇智波一族的墓地隐去踪迹打探消息，以求找到两颗备用的眼珠子。出乎意料地，他发现近年来死去的宇智波族人下葬前眼睛都被莫名地剜去不知去向。他没能找到任何一颗备用的眼睛，也没有任何追查真相的念头。早在离开木叶之前，他就已经预料到这一天的到来。   
“柱间，你所钟爱与憧憬的木叶，那无法压制的黑暗已经开始显露。我早说过，你那是本末倒置。”   
查探失败之后，斑辗转来到初代火影的墓地，避开巡逻的耳目，坐在柱间的墓碑前，说下这句话。可惜，伟大的初代火影早已长眠于地下，没能听见曾经的挚友这句苦心的话。   
紧接着就是轮回眼的开启与摘除，他独自一人双目失明地住在神无毗桥地底下的日子了。   
斑的头发霜白，面部已开始染上岁月该有的痕迹。他的年事渐高，不再如年轻一样有着蓬勃的生机与活力。如今，他只剩下自由行走的能力。这副瘦削的身体，都不知道还能撑多久。   
年轻的时候忙于战斗，不懂节制，也不会好好保养自己的身子。待年老体迈，那些被刻意忽略的毛病才逐现端倪。一样接着一样，谁也逃不过。   
自柱间死后，雨季就一年比一年地长。而每逢刮风下雨，斑的膝盖就肿胀僵硬，异常的疼痛，犹如千万根冰针同时扎进又同时拔出，几乎连路都走不了，只能躺在冰冷潮湿的石床上靠忍耐来度过这非人的日子。  
这一天，他如常躺在石床上。湿冷的寒气无孔不入地侵上他的身体，他咬紧干瘪的嘴唇，默不作声地忍受着，直至咬出血来，也不曾呻吟一声。   
这样的日子，他习惯了。穿心之伤，反噬之痛，他也照样一日复一日地熬了过来。没有什么东西是不能忍受的。唯一还不适应的，是失明。靠着瞳力战斗的宇智波一族，一旦失去最重要的眼睛，就如同一只被拔除獠牙的老虎，只能任人宰割。   
所幸的是，他常年居住地底，不用战斗。胸前移植了柱间的细胞，仙人之力让他不用进食与排泄。只要不离开石床，暂时还不用体会失明的不便。   
只是有种说不出的寂寥。这里只有他一个活人，连同身后的外道魔像，再也没有其他的东西。   
安静得，就连极细微的呼吸声也被无限放大。安静得，仿佛全世界都只剩下他一个人。偌大的地洞，他孤独地躺在石床上，就像一个死去的亡灵。   
“你好，请问这里有人吗？”黑暗中，斑听见远处遥遥地传来一个模糊不清的男声，循着地洞的墙壁，裹着湿冷的水雾，荡起无数循环往复的回音，似奏曲者在来回拨弄同一根琴弦。   
脚步声起，声音飘得近了，声线是熟悉的，故人特有的声线。斑的心一下子就揪了起来，胸前早已愈合的伤口似乎再次撕裂。他试图瞪大眼睛，依然什么都看不见，才后知后觉地发现，他的眼眶是干瘪的，里面根本就没什么东西来给他睁大。   
他摸向胸口，衣料底下藏着一颗曾被利刃贯穿的心脏。此时，它在疯狂地跳动。   
脚步停在了他的身旁。熟悉的声线从头顶响起：“请问，你……”   
斑按捺不住自己蹦然而出的问话：“是柱间吗？”   
回答他的却不是熟悉的语气：“柱间……是谁？”  
  
（2）  
男子站在老人的床前。   
他不知自己是谁，也不知自己从何而来。他没有记忆，醒来就已经躺在这个地穴的洞口。前不着村，后不着店。唯有一个幽深的洞穴映在他的眼中。   
不疑有他，他抬步往洞穴里走去。直觉告诉他，只要一直往前走，就能看见什么。   
暗道幽长，越往里走，就越发的狭窄，眼前投落的光线渐浅。他摸着墙壁一直走，拐了几个弯，穿过几个只着一人高的分穴口，脚下的影子完全融入黑暗之中，视线就被这浓稠的暗完全覆盖了。   
他试图发出几声询问，没有人回答。他的问话沿着墙壁一直传到了远方的不知名处又消失在空气中。   
他站定许久，待眼睛完全适应后继续往前走。地道死寂，就连头顶水珠的滴落声也如洪水猛兽般清晰。一个人都没有，除了自己的呼吸声，他感受不到任何活人的存在。   
要不回去吧？他对自己说。但心里有十万个不愿意迫使他脚下的步伐加快。不知走了多久，远方终于有石床的一角切入视线。他快步走到石床旁站定，心头莫名涌上巨大的悲恸。   
头发花白的老人，捂着自己的胸膛一动不动地躺在石床上。若不是鼻尖下还有细微的呼吸，他几乎怀疑这是一具遗弃至此的尸体。   
他捂住嘴，几乎哽咽得不能出声，为一个陌生人。   
老人的声音是嘶哑的，携着按捺不住的狂喜。不知为什么，他总觉得眼前的这个人不该如此，不该独自一人躺在这里无人问津。   
这个人应该……潇洒肆意在战场上。蹦出这个想法时，他的心里吓了一大跳。但很快地又平静下来，他是一只因执念而生的魅，没有过去，也没有将来，仅有手能捉住的现在。或许，他的现在，就是这个人。   
老人问他，声音是颤抖的：“是柱间吗？”   
他不识柱间这个人，如实回答。老人沉默半晌，挣扎着撑起虚弱的身子，瘦可见骨的手掌抬至半空无规律地摸了片刻。   
老人说：“先别走，让我看看你。”   
他这才注意，老人的眼眶，是空洞的。又是一阵汹涌而至的悲恸，他半蹲下身子，毫不犹疑地执起老人皱巴巴的手。掌心握上枯瘦的手腕，他把老人的手掌覆在自己的脸上，定定地看着：“我不走，就在这里。”   
头发、额头、眼睛、鼻子、耳朵、嘴唇，干瘪的手掌一样样地摸过去。轻柔的，像是对待一件珍宝，又熟悉得似乎往日里的无数次都曾这样做。老人颤抖着身子，仿佛不敢相信：“是柱间。这个样子，这个气息，是柱间没错。可是，你为什么没有查克拉？”   
他坐在老人的身旁，石床上传来的湿冷让他微微皱眉。他握紧老人的手，以便传递掌心的温热，淡淡地：“我不知道什么查克拉，也不认识柱间。我没有名字，没有记忆，没有去处，你可以让我留在这里吗？”   
老人顿了顿，平静的语气下掩盖不住浓浓的失落：“也是，柱间早死了。三十年前，我亲眼看着他下葬的。”   
“你可以为我起一个名字吗？这样，我就是属于你的了。”   
斑让他留了下来，并为他取名为阿柱。  
  
（3）  
斑从不允许任何一个陌生人莫名其妙地闯入他的生活，除了阿柱，一个跟柱间相似的陌生人。   
相貌几乎一样，气息完全重合，就连脾性与平日里的小习惯也分毫不差。若不是清楚明白，几乎就要怀疑，这就是活生生的千手柱间。不是躺在棺木里，在他触碰时只能感觉到一片冰冷的尸体，而是多年前活着的挚爱。  
就连，柱间对他的温柔与疼爱，都一模一样。   
这让他常常错觉，自己又回到了多年前尚在木叶与柱间在一起的那段快乐的日子。琴瑟和鸣，夫唱夫随，尽管短暂。   
上天怜悯他，所以从天而降一个失去的爱人以作补偿？不，上天从来都对他不曾有过一丝怜悯。   
阿柱安顿了下来，肩负起照顾斑日常生活的责任。其实斑不需要人照顾，他不用进食不用排泄也能活下去，跟死人没什么区别。而阿柱不一样。阿柱是个活人，还是个没有查克拉的普通人，一天不进食就会饿得饥肠辘辘，几乎晕死过去。   
但阿柱铁了心地留下来，而且留下来的第一个晚上，就爬上他的床。   
他看不见，只感觉到身旁窸窸窣窣的响动，似乎有人脱下鞋子爬了上来。肩胛被扶着小心地起了身，他手掌撑在石床的边沿，听见旁边衣料翻动，像是阿柱在脱衣服。他不知道阿柱要做什么，这个人太像柱间，一举一动都轻而易举牵动他的心，仿若柱间在世。   
手掌抓住床沿的力度渐深，时隔多年心脏再次跳动得如此狂乱。不一会儿，衣料摩擦声停，他的手背搭上一只温暖的手掌，掰开并包住他的整只手。   
“扒那么用力做什么？”黑暗中，他听见多年前曾无数次在床上听过的男声，“手都扒出印子来了。这里什么都没有，明天我到外面找些棉被，现在只能用我的衣服垫在下面，总比你直接睡在石床上强。”刚说完他就被拥入一个温热的怀抱，还未等他拒绝就直接带着他一同躺下，“先睡吧，我抱着你。”   
强而有力的心跳，皮肤直接接触的热度，顺滑的长发撩过他的后背，还有身上特有的草木芬芳，仿佛此刻抱着他的就是那个想了几十年的已死之人。他理智想推开，情感却本能地锁住了他的四肢，让他不得不沉沦于这个渴望已久的拥抱。   
这一夜，他不再半夜中冷醒。   
第二天，斑在食物的香味中醒来。阿柱告诉他，已到洞口附近转了一圈，跟附近的人家干了一阵子的农活，换来食物与几件干净的旧棉被。   
斑摸着身下趁他熟睡时铺好的棉被，闻见喂在他嘴边豆皮寿司的香味，心底淌过一股暖流。看不见眼前的脸，他试图转动不存在的眼睛，又想起来他的双目早就被他自个儿剜下，便抓住手边的衣袖问：“为什么是豆皮寿司？”   
“不知道啊，总感觉，你会喜欢。”就连这种装无辜的语气，也跟柱间一模一样。   
他张嘴想说什么。那头阿柱似乎已经猜测出来他即将要说的话，急促地挽过他的肩膀，下巴抵在肩窝上，乞求道：“别赶我走。斑，我是属于你的。”   
如同柱间在求他，他再也说不出来任何拒绝的话。   
阿柱对斑的照顾几乎到了无微不至的地步。清早外出帮忙附近的人家干活，换取粮食与生活用品。然后斑就能在香味中醒来，被阿柱扶起，嘴里喂进新鲜的食物，听阿柱与他讲述外面的所见所闻。   
就如多年前，他尚在木叶，柱间每日清晨外出到火影办公楼安排忍者的任务，计算着他醒来的时间，到他最爱的寿司店买来早餐，掐着他睁开眼睛的一瞬间，直直闯入他的视线，笑盈盈地拎着打包好的寿司，给他一个深情的早安吻。   
一样的令人心动。   
常年居住在地洞，早就失去对外界时间流动、岁月变迁的感知，只能一遍一遍地回忆着这些仅剩他一人经历过的事情，以证明自己还活着。阿柱的到来，让他觉得自己身上的时间似乎开始再次流动。虽然不能亲眼所见，但他从阿柱的讲述中能够得知外界的日升月落，四季变化，再次体会被他遗忘在过去曾经看过的人情世故。   
他更加清晰地感觉到自己还活着。   
第十天的早上，洞外下着大雨。斑提前醒来，双膝针刺一样的疼痛。阿柱尚在外面，他如阿柱没来之前的那些日子，咬紧嘴唇躺在床上默默地忍耐着。   
耳边响起液体晃动之声，还有踉跄浮动的脚步。木桶放在地上，涤濯声起又落。他的额头放上一只温暖的手掌，阿柱温柔的询问沉沉地响在头顶：“醒了？是不是膝盖痛？我要把你的裤子撸起用热毛巾敷一敷，你不要紧张。”   
裤子卷起，痉挛的膝盖敷上一块热毛巾。他因疼痛冒出的冷汗也被阿柱轻轻拭去。   
“疼就说出来，不要忍着。”阿柱换上一条热毛巾，掰开他被咬得出血的唇，手指置于他的齿间，“真的痛，就咬我，不要咬自己。”   
“斑，你心里在想什么，要说出来，我才知道。”   
柱间也曾对他说过这句话。那是他心灰意冷决定离开木叶之前的某个秋夜，他背对着柱间站在窗边看雨景，柱间执着斗篷披在他的肩膀上，长叹一声后说出的。那时候的他，与柱间已经无话可说。不久过后，他离开木叶，骑着九尾归来与柱间决战然后诈死。再然后，他独自游走于世间，柱间留在木叶继续当火影。直至柱间死去，他也没有再与柱间说过一句话。  
若当初告诉柱间他的计划，结局会不会不一样？斑想，随即又自问自答地摇头。结局不会改变，柱间依然会为了大义与他决战，他们的路不会变。但至少，坦诚相待，或许不会如今日一样留下遗憾。   
斑抓起放在嘴边的手，轻声道：“明天带一壶酒回来吧。很久没有喝酒了，我们喝一杯。”  
  
（4）  
这是阿柱第一次听斑提及柱间。   
今夜无雨，月朗风清。阿柱搬了两张自制的小木凳，把斑从地洞里背了出来，坐在洞口处。   
神无毗桥周围种满了桂树，当季时节，树上开满了大片的桂花，犹如身处一条白色的星河。夜色茫茫，桂花馥郁。他们坐在一泽芳香之中，相互碰杯。   
斑一头银发浸在月光中，布满皱纹的脸因常年没有接触阳光而显得苍白。阿柱往斑的大腿搭上一张薄毯，拿起酒壶给斑的杯子斟满。   
“我第一次看见柱间，是在南贺川边。”斑的手指轻扣酒杯，举起杯子一饮而尽，“那时候我在打水漂，他就在我的身后，突然冒了出来。”   
斑的脸上挂着浅浅的微笑和深深的怀念。阿柱借着月光看年老的斑，下陷的眼角微微上扬，嘴唇如同月牙一样弯起。这是阿柱留在斑的身边这十几天中第一次看见的笑容。   
斑年轻的时候应该长得极美。而这个叫柱间的，不知是个多有福气的人，竟然让斑如此的怀念。   
觥筹之间，阿柱听着斑平静地讲述他与柱间的相遇、相知、相爱、相守，再到相离、相杀，最后生死相隔。从那平静的语气中，仿佛看见一对被命运左右的爱人惊心动魄的一生。当听到柱间对斑从背后一剑穿心时，阿柱的手蓦然不受控制地抖了抖，酒杯跌落，酒洒了一地。   
阿柱捡起酒杯，目光往地上倾洒的酒掠过，移到自己不住颤抖的手上，定定地看着掌心的纹路。看着看着，竟然看见自己的双手似乎沾满了暗红色的鲜血，怎么擦也擦不掉。仿佛他就是斑故事里的主角，而这些血，就是他对斑不留情面地一剑穿心后留下的。   
他听见自己颤抖着问斑：“那……你恨柱间吗？”   
斑默然，抬起头来，面向月光，没有眼珠的眼眶微微一动，淡淡道：“柱间是我所仰慕的忍者。”   
神无毗桥一泽桂香，但阿柱却什么都闻不到，只觉得置身于一片无边无际的大海中，海浪波涛席卷着他的全身，让他鼻子里，嘴里都充斥着浓浓的咸腥味。他听见自己哽咽出声：“为什么……不恨柱间？”   
斑依然淡淡：“柱间他，太天真罢了。”   
视线开始模糊，阿柱摸向自己的眼角，指尖抹下一片水泽。原是他，不知不觉中，落泪了。   
真奇怪呢，明明故事里的主角，是斑和柱间。

（5）  
自上次交杯酒之后，阿柱的语言似乎变得少了一些，而且莫名地粘斑。有时，斑半夜惊醒，总会发现阿柱的双腿缠他缠得要紧，双臂箍着他的力度之大非比寻常，嘴里重复喃着同一句话，像是陷入了梦魇。斑努力听清，却总无法辨认阿柱的梦话。   
有一夜，斑再次惊醒，发现阿柱的额头湿热地抵在他胸前伤口的位置，胳膊用力地圈着他的后背，一直嗫嚅着什么。他从这桎梏中艰难地挪动头颅，试图把耳朵贴近阿柱念念有词的嘴。   
努力了许久，他终于听清：“为什么不恨？斑，为什么不恨我？”   
柱间的声音，柱间的语气，柱间的口吻，斑愣住了。他抬手往阿柱的脸上一抹，一手的热泪。   
那一夜，斑失眠，躺在阿柱的怀里，任由阿柱的手臂逐渐收紧，一动不动到天明。   
事后斑向阿柱问起夜里的事情。阿柱只是笑着说他一点也不知道睡着之后发生的事情，也不记得曾经做过的梦。   
阿柱向斑提议，想带着斑到外面走走。斑常年待在地洞里，又湿又冷，应该晒点太阳，对身体才好。   
斑摸着自己每逢刮风下雨就疼痛得几乎不能走动的腿，轻轻地说了一句：“好。”   
他们挑了一个难得没有下雨的日子。阿柱背起斑，穿过狭长的暗道，一步一踉跄地往地洞里走出。   
斑伏在阿柱的背上，手臂折过阿柱的肩膀。阿柱走得艰辛，仍然固执地背着斑不肯放下，走过某些稍低的分岔口时，阿柱的手掌总会适时地出现在斑的头顶，防止他被石头磕碰。小心翼翼，诚惶诚恐。   
“为什么要对我那么好？”某次阿柱停下来休息的空隙，斑问阿柱。   
阿柱解开兜在斑身上斗篷松开的蝴蝶结又重新打上，平静地回答：“不知道，总觉得应该对你好，要不然会良心不安。”   
剩下的一路，斑没有再次询问。   
阿柱挑的地方是神无毗桥附近的城镇。他扶着斑走在路上，三步停一步，走得亦步亦趋。   
斑没有眼睛，无法看见东西，便侧耳倾听。人声鼎沸，叫卖声、问候声，斑静静地听着这些消失在耳边多年的声音，感觉又回到了独自游走世间的日子。但这次不一样，阿柱在他的身边，搀扶着他，守护着他，像是代替了柱间的角色一样。   
他感觉满足而心安。   
路过某处特别吵闹的地方，阿柱的脚步滞了一瞬，抓在斑手臂上的五指骤然收紧。一瞬间后，阿柱又淡淡道：“走吧，我们去别的地方。”   
斑不禁好奇：“什么？”   
“赌坊。”   
“不进去里面看看？”   
“不了。我觉得你不会喜欢这里，所以我也讨厌这里。”   
用柱间的声线说出“我讨厌赌坊”这样的字眼，斑不禁好笑。他确实讨厌赌坊，是因柱间总沉迷于赌博且赌运奇差，更被戏称为“传说中的肥羊”。每月看着赌坊寄到火影办公室的账单，斑就怒火丛生，简直有了想杀掉柱间的心。他也曾多次劝告，奈何柱间就是管不住自己走向赌坊的腿，就像他管不住自己摸向斑屁股的手。斑对此也无可奈何，只能恨恨地把“赌坊”这两个字放在自己讨厌东西的第一位。   
这些，斑并未与阿柱明说，真不知阿柱是如何得知他不喜欢赌坊的。若柱间在世，大概也不会说这样的话吧。   
他们最后选定的地方是一家居酒屋。斑倚在包厢内的窗边仰头喝着酒，阿柱站在门口与店铺的老板娘说着话。不一会儿，斑身边的坐垫响起人坐下的动静，他听见阿柱笑着说：“我叫老板娘做一些下酒菜，还有你最喜欢的豆皮寿司。”斑只轻轻“嗯”了一声，没有拒绝。   
如今的斑其实并不需要进食。吃东西喝酒也不过是从前遗留的习惯。有了柱间仙人之力的他如今纯粹把这些当成是兴趣。就如他明明没有眼睛，还是会习惯性地选择一个包厢，坐在窗边抬起头，看那无法欣赏的月光。   
他的心里就有一轮明月，就如他那永不磨灭的信念，那个想要为柱间创造一个美好新世界的愿望。   
手中的空杯有酒泉倾落的振动，斑举杯饮尽。有了酒的助兴，斑说话也随意了许多：“阿柱，一直以来我都疑惑，为什么你会那么像柱间。你想不起来你的来历吗？”   
那方的阿柱也举杯饮尽：“想不起来。但这些都不重要，你能让我留在你的身边就足够了。”   
“你没想过找回你的家人吗？”   
“你就是我的家人。斑，我说过，我是属于你的。”   
斑沉默，继续喝酒。不知喝了多久，他又道：“上次说到我跟柱间在终结之谷决一死战。现在，我来告诉你接下来的故事吧。”   
斑告诉阿柱自己是如何诈死，如何把嘴巴里夺取的柱间的细胞置于自己的胸前，如何终日被木遁查克拉所反噬，如何独自一人行走于世上，如何在柱间去世的时候长跪在柱间的墓前一天一夜，如何倒在终结之谷柱间的雕像下开启轮回眼，又是如何召唤出外道魔像藏在地下，挖出自己的双目安在漩涡长门眼眶中，待在洞里一直到遇见阿柱。   
斑举起酒杯，布满皱纹的脸上因酒意而微微酡红。他失神地笑着，举杯的手晃动着，杯子里的酒几乎洒了一半：“第一次看见你就恍若隔世，我还以为是柱间回来了。后来一想，三十年了，柱间要回来，早就回来了。况且当年，是我亲眼看着他下葬的。那么伟大的一个人，忍者之神，死后也不过一抔埋地的黄土。如今三十年过去，还有谁记得千手柱间？他们所知道的初代火影，只是史书里的几句话而已。没有谁会记得千手柱间这个名字，只有我……”   
“只有我啊……柱间，这世上，只有我还会念着你……”   
一阵连贯的响动，似乎是阿柱抬脚带倒了什么东西。斑刚想询问，倏忽之间却被阿柱扑倒在榻榻米上。他闻见阿柱呼出的气息中混着浓浓的酒气，想是喝了不少。那酒气喷在斑的脸上，带着阿柱喑哑艰涩的话：“柱间不是好人，他没有资格得到你的挂念。”   
一旦说开，就如开了缺口的决堤，话语如洪水一样，源源不绝地从阿柱的嘴里喷涌而出：“柱间杀了你，他没有资格得到你的爱。斑，忘了柱间重新开始。我会陪在你的身边，不会离开你。柱间能为你做的，我也能为你做。柱间不能为你做的，我也能为你做。斑，我爱你。我是属于你的，我不会背叛你。”  
黑暗中，斑感觉到阿柱的唇正一路沿着脖子摸索到他的脸。阿柱宽大的手掌伸进他的衣服轻轻摩挲着他胸前早已愈合的伤口：“这一剑，是不是很痛？柱间从你的背后刺中这一剑，你为什么不恨他，还要把他刻在你的心上？你应该恨他，他不值得你爱。”   
热吻覆上斑的嘴唇，温柔的，小心翼翼，像是害怕伤害到他。斑想拒绝，但无法拒绝。柱间的声音，柱间的语气，柱间的气息，柱间的习惯，就连手掌虎口处的薄茧，也与柱间一模一样，他无法拒绝这样的一个人。   
门外老板娘的敲动适时地解救了斑，他费力推开压在身上的阿柱，待老板娘放下小吃后淡淡道：“阿柱，你逾越了。”   
没有听见阿柱的回应，他又自顾自继续道：“我不会忘记柱间，也不可能忘记他。我还有更重要的事情要做。等喝完酒，你就把我送回地洞。若没有力气就明日一早，然后你就离开吧。”  
  
（6）  
阿柱走了，被斑赶了出来。他无处可去，就去了木叶。他想看看斑和柱间曾经生活过的地方。   
他知道自己长得与柱间一模一样，就寻了一张人皮面具戴在自己的脸上。以一个旅人的身份，也不知为何就通过了守门忍者的盘查，进入了木叶。   
和平安宁的村子，大人孩子都发自内心地笑着。这就是斑和柱间的木叶么？   
抬头往上看，火影颜壁上三座头像。最左边的那个与他一模一样，笑得平和，犹如一个伟大的神明守护着前方的大地。这就是斑爱了一辈子的柱间么？   
阿柱戴着兜帽昂首，想走近一些，看清楚这个传说中的忍者之神。没看清楚前方的路，一不小心撞上了前面的人。刚想向这人道歉，看见他背上的图案时，怔住了。   
火焰团扇，他曾在斑的衣服上见过。这么说，这个人是宇智波一族，斑的族人？   
“镜，你在那里做什么？快过来！”远方的呼喊让阿柱如梦初醒，他的目光移上青年的脸，定睛望了望青年眼眶上红彤彤的写轮眼，连忙低下头来说一声抱歉。青年只看了他一眼，什么都没说就走了。   
这就是斑曾经有过的写轮眼么？他突然有了一个想为斑找眼睛的念头。   
阿柱潜伏在宇智波的族地周围三天，没有打探到任何的消息。他甚至夜晚偷偷进入宇智波一族的墓地，扛着铁铲挖开土里的棺木。他挖了很多座，但无一例外的是，棺木里的尸体都没有眼睛，像是被人强行挖走一样。他没能为斑找到一双可以安装的眼睛。   
第四天，阿柱终于找到一个突破点。宇智波一族有人莫名地猝死，他跟着抬棺木的人一路走到墓地，躲在灌木丛中偷偷观看。   
阿柱没有查克拉，忍者无法感知。虽然没有战斗能力，但对于侦查来说，却是一个天大的优势。他躲了许久，等到埋棺的人终于走了，正想现出身影抠出尸体上的眼珠子，一个绑着绷带的人先他一步挖出了刚埋下的棺木。   
下巴有两道刀疤，他记得这人叫志村团藏，是三代火影的得力助手。志村团藏伸出手不知往棺木里捣鼓了什么，又从怀里掏出一个装满液体的瓶子，掌心一松，两个圆圆的东西就跌入其中。阿柱仔细地看，不由得瞪大了双眼。   
瓶子里的，是眼珠子。原来，宇智波一族丢失的写轮眼，都是被这叫团藏的盗了去。   
阿柱又潜伏在团藏的家附近三天。他查探得知团藏存放眼珠子的地方就在已故二代目火影千手扉间荒废不用的实验室中，打算趁着深夜，木叶众人入睡之时潜入里面盗得其中一双交给斑。   
但他不知，他早就被忍者盯上。自他进入木叶的那天，他就已经被团藏下属的暗部根的成员盯上了。所以他还未得手，就已经被跟上的暗部一刀穿心，当场倒在地上。  
人皮面具被撕下，阿柱听见面具下的忍者惊讶的语气：“这张脸，是初代火影柱间大人？”那个忍者面向旁边的一个同伴焦急道，“快，去通知团藏大人。”   
阿柱躺在地上不能动。他是一只因执念而生的魅，身体由精神力捏成，执念寄生在这身体上。所以这具身体会比正常人类脆弱得多，一旦受伤，就很容易连同执念一起形神俱灭。   
更何况，他受的是这种一刀穿心的致命伤。   
他已经感觉到了，身体在慢慢消失，执念也在消散。但他不甘心，他还没能为斑找到一双可以重见光明的眼睛，他还不想消失，又无可奈何。   
这种时候，即将消失，他唯一能想到的，还是斑。或许，他的执念，其实就是斑，对吧？   
他其实还想去见斑的最后一面！   
晴朗的夜空突然电闪雷鸣，落下倾盆暴雨。阿柱撑起消散成半透明状的身体，双手结印。   
轰隆一声巨响，脚下慢慢浮起巨大的木龙，即将消失的身体再次清晰。那守在一旁疑惑的忍者还未反应过来，就已被他一个手刀劈晕在地。二代目火影的实验室受不住木龙的攻击顿时坍塌成瓦砾。阿柱趁乱随手抓起碰到在地的其中一个瓶子，就驱使木龙以最快的速度往神无毗桥方向，斑居住的地洞赶去。   
这场轰轰烈烈的闹剧，在三代目火影还未能反应过来时，就已经同样轰轰烈烈地停息了。  
  
（7）  
斑睡在石床上，没有发出一声闷哼，悄无声息地忍耐着膝盖的疼痛。   
今夜有雨，阿柱不在，没有人为他整夜更换热毛巾，把他拥入温暖的怀抱中细心呵护。   
把阿柱赶走后，斑重新回到从前一个人待在地洞里的生活。突然觉得这日子是如此的单调，这空无一人的地洞是如此的寂静。才分别没多久，他竟然就开始怀念起那段阿柱在他的身旁絮絮叨叨的时光。   
把阿柱赶走，他不后悔。但这样的生活，确实是太烦闷了。   
前几天，他有了一个想法。他抓起木桌上阿柱留下用于切水果的刀子往自己的胸膛上割了一点柱间的细胞，磕磕碰碰地走到外道魔像前，放在上面。他想看看是否能够培养出一些什么东西。若能够培养出跟柱间一样的人造人，在这空无一人的地洞里陪他说说话，那他也就不用烦闷了。   
幽深的地穴里无法听见外面的雨声，斑只是从空气中的湿度和自己膝盖的疼痛中判断出来此刻外面应该下着大雨。不知阿柱现在的情况如何。他一个人，没有记忆，又无家可归，不知能不能够好好地活下去。   
估计能的吧。阿柱是一个好人，跟柱间一样的好。自由地活在外面，总比待在这阴森恐怖终日不见阳光的地洞里陪伴他这个糟糕老头子来得强。或许，阿柱现在，已经找到属于他自己新的人生了。   
如是想着，心不由得安定下来，那肿胀的膝盖，也感觉没那么痛了。   
头顶忽然传来轰隆隆的巨响，像是地洞上方的土地发生坍塌。斑连忙坐起，想要找个地方躲藏，又无奈地发现，这偌大的地洞，他一个没有眼睛的人，盲头苍蝇一样根本就无法找到一个躲藏的地方。   
一代枭雄宇智波斑撑过了终结谷一战，却死于土地坍塌？真是可笑又可悲的一件事。   
避无可避，就只能硬着头皮直面应对。   
斑坐在石床上等了许久，却没有等到想象中巨石砸到身上的疼痛。正疑惑，鼻下突然传来一阵浓重的血腥味，还捕捉到一丝极微弱的，柱间的查克拉。   
他听见前方的脚步声紊乱而急躁，深一步浅一步，似乎还有重物跌倒在地。紧接着，他的手背被一只温暖的手掌垫起，左眼眶里塞进一只圆球。阿柱的声音虚弱急促地响在他的耳边：“斑，抱歉。这次时间紧迫，我只来得及抢到一颗眼珠，但也足够让你看见东西了。我原想找到两颗眼睛的，但我没用，对不起。还有我不小心把你外出的通道弄塌了，真是对不起。”   
熟悉的木遁查克拉温和地覆在他的眼眶上，移植的写轮眼神经线与脑部一一连接。眼球转动，他看见黑暗中，他熟悉的人跪在他的面前，身上沾满了鲜血，嘴角也淌下一抹刺眼的鲜红。虚弱得，就像随时都会死去。   
“你是……柱间？”斑震惊得几乎说不出话来。   
“我不是柱间。”那人张嘴，又是一滩鲜血从嘴里流出，像是流不完的溪流，“我只是由柱间不愿消散的执念凝成的魅，生来就是为了实现柱间求而不得的愿望。如今愿望达成，我自然应当消失，归于虚无。”   
斑还未来得及消化出“魅”的概念，两片唇就已经被一张浸满浓重血腥味的嘴狠狠地咬上。一瞬间后，那血腥还未擦去，他就看见阿柱的身体慢慢变成半透明，化成点点绿光消失在空气中了。   
阿柱消失前，他听见的最后一句话是：“这一次，我终于能够选择你了，斑。”   
刚移植的眼睛，倏忽之间挥泪雨下。   
同一时间，地洞的外面，那场几乎持续了整个秋季的大雨，悄无声息地停止了。  
  
End.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：魅，源自《九州志》。不同于灵魂，它是生灵发散到自然中的精神意识的重新聚集，不具有从前的记忆。这里的阿柱是柱间死前得知斑还没死，还想见他一面的执念在六道仙人的帮助下凝聚而成，目的是为了实现柱间生前的愿望。这里可以使用柱间生前的力量和记起生前的记忆纯粹私设。


	3. 冬之阳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你的笑容，就像冬日里的朝阳，是我万年冰封的心唯一的救赎。

楔子  
这是一个陌生的世界。  
万里雪飘，皑皑望不见尽头。呼啸的狂风卷起霜雪，似是夹杂着冰刃舔舐过干裂的脸，刮起一道道的血痕。他赤脚走在雪原中，孑然一身。不知走了多少年月，不知走了多少万里。从孩童走到成年，从短发走到长发，从迷糊走到刚毅，从天真走到世故。依然没能看见雪原的尽头。  
天空被风雪迷得阴沉沉的，他的衣袍被风吹得朔朔。不知走了多久，他停了下来，脱下兜帽，一头长发被风扯起。他望向身后几乎被雪湮没的路痕，又望向同样没有尽头的前方，漠然地重新戴上兜帽继续往前走。   
除了往前走，别无他选。   
他被困在此处已经很久了，找遍这世界任意一个角落也没能找到一个出口。这个世界单调而乏味，周而复始的，只有茫茫的大雪和永世不变的暗沉。他以为他会一直走下去，直到地老天荒，沧海桑田，直到永远。   
前方忽现一豆幽幽的星火，似有似无，在风雪中若隐若现。他快步地往火光的方向走去，赤足深陷厚厚的积雪中，及膝处，身后淌下一道长长的痕迹。   
那微弱的光是一盏破旧的桐油灯。掌灯之人是一个白袍的青年，容貌与他有几分相像，瞳仁里是与他一样血腥的颜色，红得森然。   
写轮眼。   
青年的周身筑起一道无形的墙，隔绝了外界的风霜。他在青年的面前站定，脚下的积雪经过灯光的铺洒居然神奇地消失了，露出贫瘠的大地。他略略眯眼，还未开始询问青年的身份，那青年就开始讲述：“转生者，我是你的前世，因陀罗。”   
他曾经做过一些奇怪的梦。梦里的他是个高高在上的大人物，有一套自己的原则，锐利的目光与准确的判断。他是那个世界唯一看见光明下阴霾的人。然而，在那个世界里他并不被人所认同，包括他的父亲与弟弟。他在无法得到理解的怨恨中被弟弟杀死，那想要改变世界的执念让他的灵魂无法得到安息，于是一次又一次漫长地转生。直至这一世，他已经不知转生多少遍了。   
他以为这些都是一场梦。在青年娓娓的讲述中，他终于知道，原来那些都是真的。   
青年手中的桐油灯火光开始微弱，更有熄灭的迹象，身影也变得模糊，声音变得恍惚。即将消失的手朝他递过那盏只剩下一星弱光的桐油灯，低微的声音几乎被呼啸的寒风撕裂破碎。青年道：“你是跟我最像的转生者，或许你能找到我未曾得到的答案。这样一来，我的灵魂就可得到安息，再也不用遭受轮回之苦了。”   
接过灯盏的一瞬间，火光从他脚下的土地一寸一寸往外散开，环绕周边的积雪刹那间消失殆尽。风雪停息，天空中升腾起一轮莹白明月。泠泠月光下，他看见月亮上出现了九勾玉的图案，又转瞬从中心崩裂出碎纹。同时脚下的土地开始震动，有山崩地裂毁天灭地的趋势。   
正当他避无可避，无路可走之时，遥远的地方传来熟悉的呼唤，急促地、痛心地，一声又一声。  
“斑——斑——斑——”   
似乎有谁在叫他。他朝着声音的方向奔跑。那熟悉的呼唤就在前方，指引着他前进的方向。   
不知跑了多久，他的眼前突然出现一道破旧的木门，缠满碧绿的藤蔓。门把转动，藤蔓窸窸窣窣地往下掉落，木门打开，门后耀眼的光芒中，伸出来一只宽大的手掌，他再次听见那把熟悉的声音：“斑，抓住我的手，我带你回家。”   
两掌相触的那一刻，身后的世界已然完全地分崩离析。但他一点也不害怕，反而扣紧了面前的这只手，脱口而出一句话：“好，我们回家。”  
  
（1）   
斑以为他会就此死去。   
被辉夜姬吞噬的那一刻，他清晰地感觉到自己的灵魂被强行撕裂成无数细小的碎片渣子，飘散到空气中，化成清风，化成高山，化成大海，化成大自然的一部分。   
他的残魂悬浮在半空，亲眼目睹柱间触碰他的半身，六道仙人感应到柱间和他的查克拉漂浮而出，讲述阿修罗与因陀罗兄弟的前世今生。讲完鸣人与佐助的战况，六道仙人瞄了一眼他的半身，轻描淡写道：“斑的灵魂被我母亲吞噬。大概，不会再回来了。”   
一言不发地听着六道仙人讲故事的柱间刹那间惨白了脸色，平日里的沉稳全然不见踪影，深如幽潭的一双眼写满了不相信，张嘴了好一阵子，才从喉咙里堪堪挤出几个哽咽的字来：“可有……救他的法子？”  
就像一个溺在水里的人。   
六道仙人答道：“有，但这几乎不可能。”  
忍者之神扑通一声跪坐在地，头向下磕碰，往六道仙人方向行了一个郑重的大礼，如同溺水之人抓住了一根救命的稻草：“请务必告诉我，解救的方法。”   
“大哥，你看看周围，这次的战争，就是他发动的。他那样的祸害，救来做什么？”首要反对的是一直冷眼旁观的千手扉间。   
“扉间你闭嘴！”一说到叛变的前宇智波族长之事，忍者之神总是有着不容反对的固执。他叩下的额头紧紧贴在凹凸不平的地面上，细小的碎石陷入秽土转生的腐肉，留下几道裂痕，又在看不见的地方尘土凝聚，恢复如初。伟大的忍者之神把自己的身段放得极低，乞求道：“请仙人指路。”   
“千手柱间，为什么要待他如此？他不是你的敌人吗？”   
忍者之神抬起头颅，视线落在那躺在地上的半身上，略略垂眸，目光柔和，笑容清浅：“斑是个疼爱弟弟有信仰的好男人。不过是，误入歧途罢了。”低声叹了一口气，“若当初我能够多倾听他的想法，说不定他不会走上今天这条被人利用的道路。说到底，是我之责。”   
斑碎成渣滓的残魂忍不住颤抖。   
六道仙人欣慰地摸着长长的胡子：“不愧是我选定继承忍宗的阿修罗的转世。我就承了你的愿望。斑的灵魂碎成了数不尽的碎片散落在这世界各地，我赠你一块聚魂玉，同时赐予你无尽的生命去往世界各地寻找他的魂魄碎片。在斑的灵魂完全回归之后，你身上的时间将会再次流动。然后，你们就相伴一生吧。”   
他看见柱间捧着聚魂玉的样子郑重得如同初代火影就任仪式的那天，甚至比那天有过之而无不及。他想起从小到大柱间总是莫名消沉又盲目信任他人，不由得叹息，柱间，还是这么天真。   
可是，这么天真的柱间，就深深地扎根在他的心底里，一辈子，抹都抹不掉。   
柱间凝望他的半身，眼神坚定如磐石，郑重其事，像是宣布一件改变世界的大事：“我会用尽我的一生，去完成这件事情。”   
后面发生的什么，他已经不知道了。残魂被凝聚至身体里后，这段经历，也不记得了。  
  
（2）  
斑醒来后，柱间就坐在他的身旁。   
谋划了一辈子，操劳了一辈子，赔上他的全部青春与生命，终究不过是遭人利用，为他人做嫁衣。   
一切，不过梦一场。   
那个想要创造美好新世界的理想仍在，他愤愤不平，又无可奈何，唯余一声叹息，带着求而不得的执念踏入黄泉。   
他问：“柱间，我到底哪里错了？”   
柱间柔柔地看着他，宛若他们多年前在月光下共饮交杯，坦诚相待，倾谈心事，全然不像在战场上。他不是四战挑起者，柱间也不是正义一方的中坚力量。他们仍是多年前南贺川边畅谈梦想的知心好友。柱间说：“你只是，太过着急了。理想，不一定要在我们这一代就实现。”   
是吗？但终究，他还是失败了。不过没关系，无论他去往何方，碧落黄泉，天堂地狱，柱间，总会陪着他的。届时，他们再喝一杯吧，以战友的身份。  
闭上眼睛之前，他感觉到柱间的手掌落在他的颈项上轻轻摩挲，似乎为他戴上了什么东西。他看见柱间躬下身子，把他抱了起来，脸上秽土转生的裂纹在模糊的光圈中慢慢消失。讶异于柱间回复血肉之躯的变化，又没有力气询问一句此事的机遇，眼皮灌铅一样的沉重，只来得及听见柱间附在他的耳边对他轻轻地说了两个字。   
“等我。”  
他很想回应一句“好”，但无能为力。他的瞳孔已经开始溃散，什么也无法看清，无法看清战场上几道灵魂升腾的亮光，无法看清宇智波的少年一步一步走向前方的终结之谷，更加无法看清脸颊贴在他的额头上柱间痛心但坚定的眼神。   
他在心里默念，黄泉路上，忘川河畔，奈何桥头，三生石旁，我一定等你，等你再与我共饮交杯。  
  
（3）  
他不知道自己叫什么名字，也不知道这是何处。睁开双眼时，他正躺在一间简陋的小木屋里，床边守着一个撑着下颚打瞌睡的陌生男人。   
喉咙火烧般干涸，极度需要水的滋润，也不知到底多少天没吃东西了，胃里空得胃液翻滚。他艰难挪动手指无力地扯上铺在床边的那一角衣袖。刚一扯动，那个木鱼敲动一样一点一点的脑袋就猛地下跌，有排山倒海一样的倾覆之势。   
就在额头几乎撞上床沿之际，男人的眼皮骤然掀开，一双布满血丝的眼睛不敢置信地瞪着他。  
“斑？你终于醒了？我不是在做梦？”按捺不住的欣喜若狂，多日不见的望穿秋水，久不能眠的疲惫不堪。昏黄的烛光下，男人握住他的手，布满血丝的眼睛里隐藏着巨大的波澜，“你想要什么？”   
水和食物。他想说这句话，嗓子却极其干哑，嘶吼半晌也没能发出半个音节。男人将他扶起靠在墙上，拿过桌子旁的水杯放在他的唇边。焦渴难忍的他抢过杯子急促地朝天举起，咕噜一声一口灌完整杯水，就连这水是否有毒都没来得及细想。  
再来一杯。他没有说话，举在半空的杯子是这个意思。男人微笑着接过杯子，再次倒满，却没有放在他的手心，而是凑在自己的唇边喝了一口。   
他恼怒，又无法言语，身体更因饥饿而乏力，只能恨恨地瞪着这个人。   
下一刻，他望着面前骤然放大的脸，眼睛瞪得更大了。甘甜的凉水顺着舌尖卷入他的口中，漾过他的喉咙，滋润他整个口腔。   
似乎没那么的渴了，嗓子也有被治愈过的痕迹。他摸着喉咙，张嘴试图发声。还未试出来，就措手不及地被眼前的男人抱在怀里。   
“斑，你睡了很久。我以为在那之前，你都不会再醒过来了。”   
他低垂下巴，猜测着这个男人的身份，同时琢磨着他口中的“那”是什么。正沉思，这个男人蓦然抬起他的下巴，在他蒙圈的瞬间，发狠地咬了下去。   
不同于方才的蜻蜓点水，这个吻霸道得几乎让他窒息。灼热的气息喷在他的脸上，整根软舌几乎深入喉咙，死命地缠上他的，豪取强夺他的所有呼吸，与他纠缠不休。占有欲极强的吻，满嘴都是这个人的津液，还混着莫名的草木清香。他满是不适，伸手抵在胸前想要推开这个逐步入侵的人。奈何这人力气奇大，左手收紧他的腰肢，右手扣上他的后脑往前用力，不容他有任何躲避与反抗的机会。   
仿佛过了一个世纪之久，他趴在男人的胸前大口大口地喘着气。男人板直他的身子，与他四目相对，手指抚上他被啃噬得红肿的唇，小心地抹去嘴边的唾液，像是对待全世界最贵重的东西，珍而重之。  
他搞不清楚状况，也记不起来任何的东西。只能从男人的行为中判断，他的名字叫斑，这个男人应该是他亲近的人，他因为某些事情陷入了睡眠，而在他醒来之前，这个人似乎照顾了他很久。   
他问：“你是谁？这是哪里？”   
男人的身子猛地一滞，怔怔地望着他，惨白的脸色有似曾相识之感。半晌，垂下脑袋喃喃道：“没想到，我收集了那么久，只有残魂的你，还是不可避免地把前尘过往都忘掉。”  
耷拉着脑袋碎碎念，消沉得几乎能在头顶种出蘑菇。这副样子，不知为何，很熟悉。他的嘴角没有察觉地漾出了笑意，手掌不自觉地放在了低垂的头颅上，一下一下地抚动着。   
就像，多年前，他就如此地安慰这个失落的人。   
“别消沉了。那么大个人了，这消沉癖怎么还没好？”就像多年前他也曾说过这样的话。   
男人猛地抬起脑袋，怔怔地望着他。烛光摇曳，明明灭灭。男人憔悴的面容在他面前深深浅浅，涌动的潮水在眼里深沉地翻滚，眼圈慢慢地红了。在睫毛上悬挂的那滴泪珠滴落之前，他被拥着贴紧了那个温暖的胸膛。男人哽咽的话语在头顶落下：“我不该消沉，忘了过去没关系。只要你还活着，就有希望。”   
抓着他的手不住地颤抖着，不知是因为喜极而泣，还是因为害怕再次失去。  
  
（4）  
“这么说，我是因为撞了脑袋才不记得以前的事。这间小木屋，一直都是我们的家？”斑咬着豆皮寿司，含糊不清地重复男人的话。   
“吃慢点，没人跟你抢。”男人轻轻拈走他嘴角的一粒饭，又拿起盘子里的寿司喂到他嘴边，“还有很多，不够我再做。”   
他张嘴咬下第二十个，继续含糊不清道：“你说，我叫宇智波斑，你叫千手柱间。我们是……夫妻？”   
“是啊，你不相信么？”柱间拿起水杯到他嘴边，含笑道，“你看，自你醒来我就一直守着你，还知道你喜欢吃什么。除了你的丈夫还有谁能做到？”   
这似乎有点道理，又总感觉哪里有着强烈的违和感。斑沉思了许久，才想起来这个违和的地方：“可是，我们两个不是男的么？”   
柱间一脸诚恳地继续喂他吃寿司：“是啊，所以我们是私奔出来的。宇智波一族和千手一族都不允许他们的族人跟同性相恋，所以我们挑了个月黑风高夜，从族地里偷偷跑了出来，在这里举行了简单的仪式，结为夫妻。”   
斑还是不相信：“我们竟然私奔？而不是杀去族中长老那里直接告诉他们我们就要在一起，不管他们答不答应？”   
柱间摸着斑的脸，面不改色道：“我们两家是世仇，他们不会同意我们在一起的。”又拿起最后一个寿司，“还要么？我再去做点？”   
吃完第三十个，斑终于心满意足地打了饱嗝，摆手示意不要，继续提出疑问：“既然我们两家是世仇，为什么我们又会相恋？”   
柱间用手帕擦干净拿食物的手，脱下鞋子爬上了床，斑的身旁，掀开被子与斑挤在一起：“这是命运的安排，缘分使然。斑，你是上天给我的启示，我们命中注定会在一起。”   
被情话绕得晕头转向，斑缓了好一会儿才记起自己要说的话：“既然我们在一起了，就该回去族里宣告天下，偷偷摸摸的算什么英雄好汉？就算你我是世仇，也不该躲起来，做人就要光明磊落。”   
柱间扶着斑与他面对面躺下，拨开斑额前的碎发，吻在额头上：“这个恐怕没办法了。隐居在这里的这些年，我们两家都被流寇所害，一夜之间消失殆尽。宇智波和千手都只剩下一个人了。”搂在斑腰间的右手往里收紧，让斑牢牢地固定在他的怀里，左手捋起斑的一缕头发握在掌心把玩，“虽然那两个人不能代表全族，但他们都是同意我们在一起的。斑，我们成为夫妻，是得到他人祝福的。”   
仍是不相信，又无法找出任何证据来反驳。而且，斑的身体确实对柱间的触碰没有一丝反感，相反地，他很享受柱间对他无微不至的关怀。   
或许，如柱间所说，他们确实是夫妻。斑想了片刻，终于承认，往柱间的怀里缩了缩：“好吧，我就认同你说的，我们是夫妻。”   
头顶似乎传来扑哧一声笑。他听见柱间严肃凝重一本正经的话：“斑，既然我们是夫妻。是不是应该履行夫妻的义务？”  
既然是正儿八经的夫妻，义务自是应该履行的。斑大义凛然地嗯了一声，如同一个即将上战场的战士。  
朗月清风，红烛燃尽，将信将疑间，斑与柱间衣衫尽褪，履行了夫妻的义务。   
一夜春宵。  
  
（5）  
斑在沉睡。   
他看见了南贺川边站着一个穿着老土的西瓜头。逆光下，他看不清西瓜头的脸，只见一身白色的布罩衫从上往下沾满了草屑，似乎已经蹲在草丛里许久。   
这人的衣着品味真土啊。他想。   
西瓜头朝他伸出了手，露出一口白牙，在阳光下特别明亮，说道：“你好，我叫柱间，我想跟你做朋友。我感觉，好像在哪里见过你，难道是梦里？”   
这种搭讪方式真土啊。他想。   
他看见自己大手一挥，示意西瓜头滚边去：“都是因为你，我才打不成水漂！”   
他知道，那不过是情急之际说出来的气话。其实他也觉得这西瓜头有一种别样的眼熟，好像在南贺川边相遇前，他们就已经见过面了。   
他想起一句话，我觉得，斑就是上天给予我的启示。这到底是谁说的呢？他记不起来了。   
斑的身体很沉重，睁不开眼睛，耳边窸窸窣窣传来两个人的交谈声。他的意识处于清晰与模糊之间，分不清这到底是梦还是现实。  
“很感谢你今天来探望斑，三天前他醒过一回，不过不记得以前的事情，而且很快又睡着了。我还不知道他什么时候才能再醒来，想来这七年我收集的残魂还不够。”   
“何不试试带他到外面？只靠木分身效率肯定不高的，又不能让聚魂玉离他太远。这些年我在外面走，见识了不少。很多地方都已经重建，四战的影响也开始变淡了。况且以你的实力，要保护他不是一件难事。”   
“佐助，看见你还能关心斑，我很欣慰。如果让斑知道，也一定会很高兴的。”   
“经过那么多年，当年的很多事情，我也算是参透了。斑他，是我在这世上唯一的族人，也算是亲人吧。宇智波一族的人，总要在不断的行走与磨砺中找到自己生存的意义。你这样护着他，又能护多久呢？”   
“可以的话，我真想护他一辈子。当年，我就是护不了他，才迫不得已亲手杀了他，导致他后来这一遭。”   
“算了，言尽于此，我也不多说。有什么需要帮忙的，可以让忍鹰给我送信。”   
柱间在跟谁说话？这个佐助又是谁？他们说的是他么？斑颠三倒四地想，总结出来两句话，柱间说他睡了三天。这个佐助说带他到外面会比较好，但不知怎么地柱间不愿意。   
为什么不愿意呢？待他醒来，一定要问问柱间这事的缘由。   
可惜等他再次陷入沉睡时，就已经忘了这一茬。   
他看见自己没穿衣服泡在湖水里，头顶明月皎皎，身边流萤飞飞。身边有一个同样没穿衣服的男人，宽大的手掌贴在他后背的伤处，萦绕着绿光。这回他看清楚这人的面容了。黑直顺滑的长发，湿漉的身体，在莹白的月光下，小麦色皮肤上的水珠泛着光。男人的嘴角稍稍弯起，含笑道：“等夜昙花开，我们一起观赏可好？”   
这个男人很眼熟。他想。   
画面一转，他深陷伸手不见五指的黑夜里，什么也看不见，只隐约感觉到这是一个阴森的地洞。远处有极轻的脚步声由远至近，停在他的身边。他感觉到自己的身体被扶起，男人的低沉的嗓音在他的耳边柔柔地响起：“斑，你在这地洞里待太久了，我们出去走走可好？”   
这个声音很熟悉。他想。   
画面又是一转，他看见自己站在战场里，驾驭着一个蓝色巨人与一条木龙在对战。木龙上的那个人长发飘飘，穿着与他一样的红色铠甲，脸上那几道难看的裂纹也不妨碍那人的英俊。   
这个好像是他仰慕的人。叫什么来着？   
斑猛地睁开眼睛。窗外寒风呼啸，大雪纷飞，他的身上盖着一张厚厚的被绒。柱间仍如上次一样，坐在床边握着他的手撑起下巴打瞌睡。   
烛火幽幽，他望向那只紧抓他不放的手，说：“柱间。”   
手掌微动，依然是一双布满血丝的眼睛：“斑你醒了？饿不饿？我去拿吃的给你。”   
依然是一口一口喂到他嘴边，温热的，他喜欢的豆皮寿司。看得出来，柱间是做好了一遍一遍地加热以待他随时醒过来。   
上次醒来，窗外的桂花开得正旺，这次已是寒冬腊月，想来他至少睡了好几个月，那柱间就是夜不能寐地守在他的床前好几个月？   
斑一把抢过柱间手中的水杯咕噜一声喝干净，视线越过柱间的肩膀瞄了一眼桌上的空盘子，平静道：“够了，我饱了，你上床休息吧。”   
其实他还是饿。   
手掌触至他的脸，一片冰冷。他微微蹙眉，扭过头去，对上一双浅笑的眼睛，眼白赤红，瞳孔漆黑，映出他睡得红润的脸，流光溢彩，涟漪荡漾。柱间说：“别骗我，你上次吃了三十个，这次才十五个，我知道你不够。”   
冷意离开他的脸，扯过被子往上拉，把他盖得严实。柱间站起来转身，晃动的衣角掠过一丝凉风，转眼间又消失得无影。   
斑望着柱间渐行渐远的背影若有所思。  
  
（6）  
这一次，斑没有一睡便是数月，而是如正常人的作息，早睡早起，一日三餐，偶尔加餐两顿。   
如此过去的第三天早上，连天的大雪停息，冬日破云，斑裹得严实，站在院子外看风景。   
他们居住的地方在南贺川边。正值冬季，又下了几天的大雪，南贺川的水面结了一层薄薄的冰，冰下成群结队地游过一条条五彩斑斓的鱼。斑盯着河中心的一条三色蝶尾正出神。  
他的视力很好，比常人好了不知多少倍。正常人站在他那个位置，根本就不可能看见远处河中心冰层下的一条鱼。但他不仅看见了，还清晰地看见鱼尾左右摆动的每个弧度，鱼身上的每块鳞片，甚至连那鱼眼睛上透明的晶体，他也看得一清二楚。   
可柱间说他们是普通人。   
肩膀搭上一件厚实的皮裘，不用看也知道是谁。他牵起旁边男人的手，一片冰冷，就如这寒冬腊月的霜雪。他皱了皱眉，反手抽起肩上的皮裘一把甩在旁边之人的身上，轻描淡写地：“我不冷，不需要。”   
那人一愣，扑哧一笑，整理好被他摔得歪斜的皮裘，慢悠悠地走到他的身后，顺势把他带到怀里。   
皮裘绕过他的身前把两人都护得严严实实，他的耳朵感受到那人呼出的气息，暖暖的：“这样，就我们都能被照顾到了。”  
隐藏在长发下的耳朵不可避免地热了一热。他偏过头，避开贴在头发上的热唇更进一步的入侵，望向苍茫天际上一行集队飞翔的雪鹤：“你说，这些鹤，是要到哪里去？”   
耳朵避开了嘴唇的追逐，不满促使手掌拨开颈后的长发拨至一边，热吻就落在白皙的颈脖上：“南方，一个温暖的地方。”   
“柱间，在这里我也觉得闷了。我们到外面走走吧。”   
搂在斑胸前的手僵了一僵，柱间望向斑被阳光照得通透的侧脸，目光停留在那波澜不惊的神色中，只轻轻说了一个字：“好。”   
出发的前一天，柱间不知从哪里掏来一块月牙状的白玉，小心细致地戴在斑的脖子上，还千叮万嘱无论发生什么事情都万万不能把这白玉摘下。   
对此，柱间的解释是：这块玉可以让斑的身体常年处于恒温的状态，是一件世间罕有的宝物。   
斑不动声色地看着柱间镇定的脸色，什么也没说，只是抬手凑至柱间的脖子下轻轻扣上那颗松散的纽扣。   
这一走，就是十年。   
穿过荒野丛林，跨过莽莽大漠，越过汪洋大海，渡过春夏秋冬，看过人情冷暖，感过社会百态。时间在他们的脚下流逝，顺着他们一路走过的足迹，让村庄变成城市，让土屋变成高楼，却没有在他们的身上烙下任何的印记。某些他们曾经路过的村庄里，孩子已经长成少年，壮年已经染上银丝。但柱间依然年轻，如十年前斑醒来的那个月夜，健壮的身躯，漆黑如墨的长直发，一双总爱抱紧斑的手。  
还有万年不变的，柱间对斑的好。   
斑有时会问：“柱间，你为什么要对我好呢？”   
通常是在夜深人静之时，一场欢愉过后，柱间抱着斑，湿发相互交缠，姣姣月光下，斑有意无意地问起。而柱间总是微笑着，抬起他的下巴，吻上去，然后告诉他一句：“我们是结发夫妻。”   
结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。  
  
（7）  
又是一年冬，白雪茫茫，他们停留的村庄一片银装素裹。斑和柱间坐在一家居酒屋里共饮交杯，电视上正转播木叶村七代目火影之子的采访视频。黄毛少年正滔滔不绝地讲述着自己打倒坏人的英雄事迹。曾经的初代目火影举着酒杯，望着电视里的熟悉的景致失了神。   
恍如隔世，千手柱间和宇智波斑一同建立的木叶村，如同一棵新生的树苗，正在茁壮成长。而他们，曾经的初代火影和宇智波族长，都是早该作古的历史遗物了。   
“你怎么看？”斑的声音从旁边轻飘飘地传过来，“听说这次的中忍考试又搞砸了。如果你是木叶曾经的火影，这一届的火影，出了这桩事，会让你失望么？”   
柱间放下手中的酒杯，拿起斑膝盖上的暖袋换一个新的，缓缓道：“子孙自有子孙福。现在做不好，不代表以后做不好，既是民意选出来的火影，自是能够胜任的好火影。我们要做的，是相信他们。”顿了顿，又道，“你呢？如果他们让你不满意，你会怎么做？”   
斑也放下酒杯，执起柱间的手：“各人有各人的缘法。阴晴圆缺，悲欢离合，有聚有散，是世上亘古不变的真理。一朝辉煌，就有一夕没落，事情总是有好有坏的。”   
“嗯，没错。我现在更想做的，是跟你看遍这世间繁华。”   
居酒屋往旅馆的途中有一段种满白桦的路。他们夏天的时候曾走过，绿色的针叶布满枝头，摇摇曳曳，树影斑驳。如今冬季，叶子落光了，只余空空的枝杈，便挂满银霜，与白色的树干，白色的飘雪一起为这世界穿上一层纯洁的白纱。   
斑和柱间手牵手走在那段路上，踩上雪毯，留下两串平行的脚印。鹅毛细雪落到他们的头上，染白了他们及腰的黑长发。柱间看向斑的背后，暖暖地笑了起来：“你看，斑，我们一路走到白头了。”   
斑难得温和地附和了一句：“嗯，跟你到白头。”   
今天斑动情了。刚回到旅馆，关上房门，斑就圈上柱间的脖子，与他的唇热切地胶着了起来。头发上的积雪融化，留下一片冰凉的水泽，柱间刚想拿过毛巾为斑擦干湿发，就被他一把抢过扔至远处。急促的呼吸声响在柱间的耳边，斑说：“柱间，上我。”   
所有沉重的枷锁被这句话瞬间解开，如斑所愿，柱间用力地拆下了斑身上的所有蔽体之物。   
纵情过后，斑缩在柱间的怀里，凝望窗外的月色。他摸着脖子上的月牙型白玉，良久，缓缓道：“柱间，聚魂玉，我不再需要了。”   
“斑，你怎么……”   
“十年前，我就知道了。柱间，我的最后一片残魂，就在你的心里。”  
他走过许多路，看过许多美景。每段路都不一样，每段景色都不一样，唯一不变的，是陪在他身边的这个人。   
宇智波一族的人，总要在不断的行走与磨砺中找到自己生存的意义。现在，他已经找到了。  
  
（8）  
斑曾经梦见过一个叫因陀罗的人。那人说，他找不到活着的意义。轮回转生许多次，依然不知道活着是为了什么。他想改变这个世界，却发现没有人愿意理解他。他设想的所有东西，根本就没有一个人愿意认同。他孤独地活着，又孤独地死去，灵魂无法得到安息，只能一遍一遍地轮回转生。   
因陀罗说，他的精神力附在斑的身上，在斑灵魂破碎之时也一并被吹散到大自然中。他飘扬世界各地收集斑的残魂，发现最后一片就藏在柱间的心里不愿离开。他不知道这代表了什么，但他知道魂魄不完整的人是无法转世的。或许死后只能飘荡在世上做一个孤魂野鬼。   
最后，在因陀罗把收集的残魂交回斑的手中之时。他说：“或者你能找到我未曾得到的答案。这样，我的灵魂就能得到安息，不用再遭受轮回之苦了。”   
冬季的寒冷过去，春天的温暖乘着早晨升起的第一缕阳光悄然而至。斑早早地起来穿戴好，站在旅馆门外看路面正在消融的积雪。柱间从他的身后走出，为他戴上一条温暖的围巾，笑道：“虽然已是春天，但天气仍是冷。保暖工作仍需做好。”斑牵起身旁碎碎念个不停的唠叨男人的手，扬起眉：“走吧，柱间，到下一个地方去。”   
柱间任由斑牵着踩上雪路。清晨温暖的阳光散落，照亮两个人的身上，留下身后两个手牵手的浅淡影子。他们走得越远，那两个影子就越斜长。经过某棵长出绿芽的高大白桦时，那两个影子就完全地融合在了一起。   
“说起来，柱间，如果我的残魂一直不愿离开。那你会怎样？”   
“我会跟你一样，永远不老不死，变成一个老妖怪。”   
“那还真是一件可怕的事情。”   
“不过没关系，这对我来说反而是件好事。我能有更多的时间陪你。你想去哪里，我都陪你去。”   
“好，以后我们一起，让这个世界的每个角落都印上我们的足迹。”   
时光无声，岁月清浅。我能想到最浪漫的事情，也不外如是。  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。


End file.
